WO 2001/020606 A2 discloses an eye surgery system including a wave front sensor as an apparatus for measuring a refraction of an eye, and a microscope as a further apparatus supporting the surgeon. This eye surgery system can be used in a cataract surgery, wherein the surgeon may perform the surgery by observing the eye under surgery via the microscope while being able to measure a current refraction of the eye under surgery. Based on a result of the measurement of the refraction of the eye, a success of the surgery can be verified or other and additional surgery steps can be determined.
It has been found that it can be difficult for the surgeon to correctly evaluate the information and data provided by the apparatus for measuring the refraction of the eye during the surgery.
It is, accordingly, desirable to provide an eye surgery system and a method of operating an eye surgery system allowing a surgeon to evaluate and understand the information and data provided by an apparatus for measuring a refraction of an eye of the eye surgery system in a better and more reliable way.